Yule Goat
The Yule goat is a Christmas symbol and tradition. Throughout the years, the Yule goat has changed. Straw goats are often used as decorations in homes, and on Christmas Trees. Why a Goat? There is no definite answer as why goats are so important; but a popular theory resides in Norse Mythology and Scandinavians embracing their viking past. In Nose Mythology, the hammer wielding god Thor, had a chariot that was pulled by two goats, Tannginsi and Tanngnjóst. The Pose Edda tells stories of Thor cooking the goats and then eating them, he then uses his hammer Mjölnir to bring them back to life."Tanngrisni and Tanngnjóstr." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web. 23 Nov. 2015. . What is the Yule Goat? 17th Century In the 17th Century, young men would dress in costumes, and walk from house to house, singing songs and performing pranks. One of the costumes could be the Yule Goat, a scary creature demanding gifts. The Yule Goat could also be regarded as an invisible spirit that would appear before Christmas to make sure the preparations were done right. It was also a popular prank to try and place a straw Yule Goat in a neighbors house (without them noticing). If the prank was successful, the family who was pranked had to get rid of it in the same way."Yule Goat." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web. 21 Nov. 2015. . 19th Century In the 19 century, the purpose of the Yule Goat changed it's role to be the giver of gifts. The men would still dress as the Yule Goat. In the late 19th century and early 20th century, this was replaced by the "jultomte" or "Christmas gnome." The jultomte is kind of like Santa Claus, and is dressed in red and wears a pointy hat. However, he is about three feet tall he lives under the floorboards of the house and rides a goat, or at least use to."Tomte." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web. 23 Nov. 2015. ."Christmas in Sweden: Around the World at Santa's Net." Christmas in Sweden: Around the World at Santa's Net. Web. 23 Nov. 2015. ."Christmas in Sweden: Around the World at Santa's Net." Christmas in Sweden: Around the World at Santa's Net. Web. 23 Nov. 2015. . Perhaps when Sweden was switching from the Yule Goat to the jultomte, they were trying to mix the stories to have a wider acceptance, and ease people into accepting the jultomte. Instead of coming down a chimney and putting the gifts under the tree, the tomte hides the gifts around the house. The man who portrays him and preforms his tasks, dresses as him, and often wears a mask, and knocks at the door with the gifts."Jul (Sweden)." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web. 21 Nov. 2015. . Modern Yule Goat In modern Scandinavia, the Yule Goat is best known as a Christmas ornament. It is made of straw and bound in red ribbon and can be found around the house and the Christmas tree. One of the most recognized Yule Goats is Gävlebocken. It is a Christmas tradition that is raised every year in central Gävle. References